


Daggers and Roses

by ZerroHatto



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cliche, F/F, Friendship, LMAO, Lovers, Ughh what to put, how this works, im not good at this, plop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerroHatto/pseuds/ZerroHatto
Summary: JeongSa’s random university shenanigans and Momo is having a hard time confessing her love to her best friend/crush featuring egoist Nayeon. Fluff? Plop. Haha.
Relationships: Chaeyu?, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Nahyo?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Daggers and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever will stumble on my fic, I am so sorry if there are any plotholes or grammar lapses in the story, this is my first time writing something like this. English is not my first language and I don’t have that many words in my vocabulary for me to use on this fic, I am just trying to do new things in my life. Not fond of writing, but I love reading Twice fics a lot, I don’t have a plan to publish the story, but I want to give something back to the reader community. The things that I will do for Twice. :) Anyways, a lot of part in this story is in a third-person perspective, too tired to edit out because that is initially my first idea for the story, and I am just writing based on what is happening on my Sims 4 game and adding some things up. I decided to do JeongSa because Sana always flirts with Jeongyeon in my game, and Mina is nowhere to be found, same as Nayeon, Momo being a hardcore jock who will sometimes do a casual flirting with Mina. I just put them in my household, and they began telling their stories. I didn't do proofread, bear with me. This has no smut. Lmao, I'm so chatty let’s get down to the business. #woohoo
> 
> P.S. The story contains a few Taylor Swift songs reference, watch out. I am listening to her songs since my fetus days; I got into video games then I found Twice, what a great time to live.

Jeongyeon and Sana happened in freshman college. They started as a dorm mate. Even if they have different majors, they still managed to help each other by visiting one another's room. Sana and Jeongyeon both got their university shirts together. Constant teasing ensues because Jeongyeon told Sana that her shirt was too small for her, and she looked like a burrito wearing it, Sana will just pout on the teasing girl. Not a long time after sleepless nights of eating popcorn and few bickerings on the side while watching their favorite show on Netflix, Sana decided to ask Jeongyeon if they should give it a try. Jeongyeon says why not because she thinks that they have something in common. They shared their first kiss officially on that snowy winter night. Jeongyeon is currently taking law. Not long after, Jeongyeon got accepted in a law firm as a part-time secretary while Sana is still trying to figure out if she will get a part-time just like Jeongyeon. Time flies fast. Their peaceful life comes to an end when their new dorm mate starts to throw parties in their dorm every other day. The constant parties’ take a toll on their supposed to be sleep time, but their dorm mate seems to be unbothered. Jeongyeon talks to Sana because they have to do something about it, Sana suggests that maybe they have to move out and find another place to go and they both agreed into it.

While taking down notes on her class, Jeongyeon talks to her seatmate. She told her classmate about the problem they have at the dorm. She also mentioned that they want to move out because they can't take it anymore. Good thing her seatmate gave her some info about a vacant room in their university commons, Jeongyeon thanked her classmate and told her that she would look into it. The same day, during Jeongyeon's break time, she decided to visit Sana in their department, the economics department. Jeongyeon waits for Sana in her locker. After a few moments, Sana showed up with a few books in her hand. Sana smiles when she sees Jeongyeon and asked her what brings her to their department. Jeongyeon says that she got information that there is a vacant room in their university commons, and she wants to look there to confirm. They both held hands while walking, nobody is talking, but it’s alright everything is fine on this warm spring day.

A few moments later, they arrived at the said common house, and it was alright, there are a few bikes parked in the front yard and a soccer ball near the birch tree. They knocked at the door twice. After a few more knocks, the door opens, and it reveals a girl with a hime cut hair. Jeongyeon asked about the vacant room, and the hime cut girl confirms that they need a roommate to cut off their bills. The hime cut girl introduced herself, and she told Jeongyeon and Sana that her name is Hirai Momo, Momo also said that there are another two girls in the house, but they are not present as of the moment because they have a class. Jeongyeon thanked Momo, then Sana says that the two of them want to move in if it’s alright with Momo. Momo tells that she thinks it’s okay because they are looking for some roommates for quite a while, she will inform her two other roommates about the move in. Sana and Jeongyeon walked back together. Jeongyeon asked Sana if she like the common house, Sana says it’s alright because it seems to be quiet there and she also liked the aura of the place. A day just passed, and Jeongyeon got a message from Momo that they can move in whenever they want to. Jeongyeon walked toward their dorm and saw Sana, she gets inside the dorm with Sana eating a grilled cheese near the window, Jeongyeon asked Sana if she was waiting for her, Sana says yes because she was bored. And of course, it is not Jeongyeon if there is no teasing, Jeongyeon also told Sana that she looked like a squirrel munching that grilled cheese by the window. Sana rebutted and said Jeongyeon that she looked like a grumpy older woman, with a broom and a cauldron she will look like a witch.

Jeongyeon told Sana about the good news that she received, and they decided to move into the commons by tomorrow because they both don't have a class that day, and it was Jeongyeon's rest day at the law firm. They started packing their things as soon as the sun rises on the window. Jeongyeon texted Momo that they are on their way to the commons. Sana and Jeongyeon arrived on the commons, they noticed two girls playing with a soccer ball, it was Momo and the other girl they assumed that it was one of Momo’s roommate, but now it was theirs too. The two girls noticed the arrival of Jeongyeon and Sana and stopped their ruckus in which the soccer ball ends up hitting Momo’s head.

“Mitang! What is that for!?” Momo says while rubbing her head, clearly annoyed on what her roommate does to the soccer ball.

“Sorry, it slipped.” Mina defended herself and started to walk towards the two-person who just arrived.

“Momo, come on! They are waiting for us.”

“Coming, Ma’am!” Momo shouts and started to run to match Mina’s phase.

Jeongyeon and Sana can’t help but laugh at the two girls.

“This will be fun,” Jeongyeon says and then looked at Sana, which is still smiling.

“Yes, I think they are fun,” Sana adds, agreeing to what just her girlfriend said.

After Momo introduced Mina to their new roommates, Jeongyeon and Sana started to unpack their things upstairs. The sun was already setting down when they finished tidying their things. Both Sana and Jeongyeon go down to freshen up, while walking down the stairs, both of them noticed another girl who is sitting on the yellow couch together with Mina and Momo. Momo introduced Nayeon to both of them.

“Jeongyeon, Sana, this is Nayeon. She’s our grandma here.”

“Nice intro Momo.” Nayeon rolled her eyes in which latter lands on Jeongyeon and Sana.

Nayeon smirked with the two with a knowing look. She wiggles her eyebrows up and down.

“Sooooo, what's the deal between you two. Saw you guys holding hands while walking down the stairs.” She smiled, which showed her two rabbit-like front teeth. She is cute.

“Here goes nosy unnie.” Mina looked at Nayeon with her knowing look, but Nayeon is still unbothered.

At this point, there’s no reason to deny it. Jeongyeon says that they are in a relationship.

“Ah, yes, this is Sana. She is my girlfriend.” Jeongyeon admits, and Sana just answered them with her cheeky smile.

“Ha! See? I told you, Mitang. They are girlfriends. It was undeniable why didn’t you noticed it.” Momo says as if she won a debate with their council president and friend, Jihyo.

“So cute! You know guys, I'm going to find my girl asap. I know a lot of people have a thing about me. I just have to pick the right one.” Nayeon stands up and starts to walk back and forth across the sofa that they are currently in, crossed arms.

“Here goes jealous Nayeon. You know, you have to choose the one that you love because it looks like you’re just choosing a toy.” Momo this time is the one commented about Nayeon being a dumbass seems to be a pretty common sighting in this household.

They just talked and talked, and the talk lands on their majors. They learned that Momo is a psychology major, and Mina was currently taking language and literature while Nayeon is earning a degree in theatre arts. And Sana, especially, learns that Mina and Momo are also Japanese.

Seasons changed, and everything was great, even the company. The five of them clicked together when they have free time, they go to Peppers Place, a café not so far from their university. But when they are not, they are just hanging at the commons watching movies or either listening to Jeongyeon’s joke, and sometimes Nayeon will sing to them until they cram into their different places separately. Not that Nayeon is a lousy singer, it was just she’s singing the same song for the nth time already.

One day Jeongyeon wakes up with a sound of a ball dribbling outside, she immediately checks out through the window, and she saw Momo practicing her shots. Jeongyeon was confused, since when they have a basketball ring in their yard. Jeongyeon, who is still on her pajama, gets up. Sana was still sleeping on her bed, Jeongyeon goes downstairs. She brews some green tea, checks the refrigerator for food. Empty. Just like her stomach, green tea is excellent for now. She goes outside where she sees Momo earlier, Jeongyeon sat on the parasol not so far from the dribbling Momo.

“When did we get a basketball court here?” Jeongyeon asks while sipping her green tea while watching Momo shoots a layup.

“Yeah, we put them yesterday. You had a class yesterday, gave my number to one of the basketball members, you know me, I won’t give my number to anyone unless I have some motives. ”

“So basketball is your thing now? How about soccer? Saw you with that ball, and all I can say is how did you even do that dribbling? And Mina, I think she also knows how to.”

“Well, yeah, I like soccer too,” Momo says, moving away from the ring, then she shoots a three-pointer, and it drops.

“Seems you have a talent in sports, I am not a sports person, but I think that is a three-pointer. Wow. Is there a sport that you’re not good at?” Momo’s potential in sports amuses Jeongyeon. Momo stops her shots and goes to the parasol where Jeongyeon is currently sitting, and she sat on the left side opposite Jeongyeon.

“If love was a sport, I’m doing terrible.” Momo started to talk as she breathes on the cold breeze of the morning. She wiped her sweat, then closes her eyes as she speaks again.

“Sounds serious. Care to talk about it?” Jeongyeon asked Momo, but she doesn’t want to push her because she knows that this is a serious matter. Anything related to love is supposed to be serious. But Momo seems in need of somebody to talk about this.

“You know, I love this girl for so many years now. And I just can’t tell her my feelings. It’s funny how a person can break your heart, and you can still love them with all the little pieces.” Momo says as she tries to fight not to let out a squeal.

“The thing is, that person doesn’t even know that they hurt you, Mina seems too oblivious,” Jeongyeon adds, and she sipped another warm green tea.

“Yeah, that too. It’s really hard for me. Whenever I see her, I just want to tell how I feel. The bad thing is, I always see her, but not that bad, I want to be by her side all the damn time.”

“By the way, how did you even know that it was Mina? But yeah, right, I guess she’s the only one who doesn’t know that.” Momo adds as she tries to remember if she already told Jeongyeon about this matter. But she doesn’t tell anyone about this as far as she would remember.

“Yeah, but it seems you that you have a valid reason for not confessing up to this point. Right?”

That hit her, and that made her question herself. Why though? What is the reason for her to push back her feelings to the person she loves? She doesn’t know, for now, she will just continue to hold her feelings back, again.

The finals are coming; everyone is cramming, so does Sana and Jeongyeon. It was a cold night, and the stars are not visible in the window. They can already smell the rain coming a few minutes or hours from now. They have flopped together in their shared room’s respective beds are indeed full of study materials. Sana wears her short sweat pants and her purple hoodie, which is Jeongyeon’s. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, wears her black pajama and a gray Finn and Jake shirt.

Their room has two beds, a folded black towels that are stored on a shelf located on the top of their desk. Hanging on the left side of the desk are six shirts and four pairs of pants. On the floor down below are three pairs of Nike sneakers, two pairs of black boots, two pairs of brown sandals placed neatly in rows. The wood desk is just in front of the window. In the right corner of the desk is a plain white plastic cup with several pencils and pens in it. Next to the cup is an old black digital alarm clock and a laptop charging. There is a brown bulletin board on the wall opposite of the desk with a class schedule pinned to the upper left corner, a couple of their selfies is also there printed out and pinned.

“Really, Sana?” Jeongyeon blurted out of nothing while scribbling something on her notes. Sana was taken aback by the sudden comment from her beau.

“W-what? Did I do something wrong?” Sana stops everything she was currently doing and puts down the paper that she was holding on her bed. She was looking at Jeongyeon. Confusion is clearly written in her face.

“Yes.” Jeongyeon, with her short reply, still not bothering to look at Sana.

“I didn’t eat your three vanilla yogurt on the fridge, I swear!” Sana exclaimed, she puts her hands in her mouth, she just admitted it, and there is no turning back now, she bites her lower lip and closes her eyes because Jeongyeon’s eyes are currently piercing her. I'm doomed, Sana says in her head. Yes, she is. But really? Is she doomed?

“What? You eat my yogurt?! Sana, I am saving that for my next day off!” Jeongyeon says, she raised her voice slightly than usual. Now Sana got Jeongyeon’s full attention to her and immediately stopped whatever she’s doing.

“What it is then? Is it about this hoodie? I will give back to you – hold on.” Sana tries to take off her hoodie, but Jeongyeon stops her.

“Noo… Sana. Stop. I wasn’t serious about that, okay. I’m sorry, just forget it.”

“How am I supposed to do that now? It was bothering me already, just tell me Jeongyeon.”

“You’re distracting my education, don’t you know that there is a law in Arizona, criminal code 13-2911 Interference with or disruption of an educational institution--” Jeongyeon says in a monotone, but the girl stops, yeah, they are not in Arizona. It was not applicable, and she just thought of it by now, she just got back on her materials and continued what she was doing.

“W-what's that supposed to mean?” Sana asked Jeongyeon. The poor girl was clearly confused by what just Jeongyeon has said.

“Don’t wear shorts when I am studying, okay?”

“But I am always wearing shorts,”

“Okay but don’t wear them when I’m studying,”

“Is that so? Just watch me when I wear crop tops too.” Sana looks at Jeongyeon with a teasing smile. Jeongyeon grabbed the book beside her and covered her flustered face with it. Jeongyeon indeed loves to tease Sana, and the girl can’t do something about it, but when Sana is the one who teases, Jeongyeon ends up as a flustered mess.

“But why are you so distracted at my legs? Yours is longer than mine.”

“That’s not the case; it is two different things, go get on your jammies, please!”

Sana looks defeated, she shakes her head, but she smiles, either way, she gets up and goes to their closet and grabs her pink pajama then goes to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, Sana opens the bathroom door and gets back to her bed.

“I thought that it was all about the yogurt. But I regret nothing. It was delicious, anyway.” She says confidently. Right, Who doesn’t want a free yogurt?

“What the hell Sana. The nerve. But whatever I will just buy another set of yogurt. Just forget it.” She grabs her notebook again and starts to write something into it, just like earlier.

“Are you mad, Jeongie? I’m sorry If I distract you and about your yogurt too, I’m sorry.” Sana then goes to Jeongyeon’s bed, not minding her things falling on the floor as she stands up. Typical Sana, that’s normal. Sana hugs Jeongyeon, burying her head into the girl’s neck while whispering her apologies. Jeongyeon grabs her book, Bleak House by Charles Dickens, she gets a piece of paper from her binder, and she folds it, then put it in a particular page as a bookmark, Sana still clings to her. Jeongyeon puts back the book by her side as she pats Sana in her head.

“No, I am not mad at you, you can take all my things, and I will never be mad at you, ever. I didn’t even get mad at you when you stole my heart.” Sana hears a chuckle from the other girl. Sana can feel and hear the heartbeat of the girl who is still patting her head. A silence answers them, but it was comforting, and no one wants to break it. A few more moments passed, and Sana still not moving or breaking her hug from Jeongyeon.

“Sana?” Jeongyeon pats the girl’s back. But she doesn’t get a response.

“Are you sleeping? Hey, Sana?” Jeongyeon stopped the attempt to wake up the girl, and she thought that it was okay if the girl will get some rest for a few minutes. But she can feel the warm rapid breaths of the girl in her embrace.

“I miss my family; I miss mom and dad, grandma, too,” Sana says in a muffled voice.

“Hmmm. Do you want to visit your family in Japan? I can file a leave so we can go there together if you want.”

“It’s fine, Jeongie, and I just had a video call from them on Monday. And besides, I have a lot of school works that misses me more,” Sana stands up and picks up all the things that fall earlier, she tossed it back on her bed and flopped down again. Jeongyeon just watched Sana. Jeongyeon gets back on her business too, and she gets back the book where she put a bookmark on earlier and continued to read it. Sana, on the other bed, looks at Jeongyeon, who’s busy reading her book as she constantly writes something on her note too. Sana can’t help but think that sometimes home doesn’t always have to be four walls and a roof, but two eyes and a heartbeat. Sana is contented, and that is all that matters.

However, downstairs, Momo’s clock marked 10:37 pm, and the girl was constantly checking out her phone as if she’s waiting for a message from someone. Yes, she is waiting.

Nayeon noticed it and called Momo out. The two are sitting on the living room sofa. Light music can be heard coming from the stereo on the table near the kitchen door.

_🎵_ _Distance, timing_ _, breakdown, fighting, silence, the train runs off its tracks, kiss me, try to fix it. Could you just try to listen? Hang up, give up. For the life of us, we can't get back…_ _🎵🎶_

“Momo, Mina can handle herself okay, she’s an adult.”

“Sometime’s adults do stupid things too,” Momo says as she rechecks her phone. Still, no message or any notifications from Mina can be seen.

“Yeah, but not Mina, she is not like that,” Nayeon adds as she raises her arms and does some stretchings. Nayeon also worries about Mina being at a party all alone, she can’t do something about it either, but she knows some of her classmates like Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun. They will reach out to her just in case since they have Nayeon’s phone number.

“Ughh Why did we let her go to that stupid party of them.”

“It’s their class party. If it wasn’t, we could go with her, but it is not just a normal party, so we were not allowed there.” Nayeon adds she was trying to convince Momo that Mina will be alright.

Momo, with a defeated smile, focused on her pile of long hand-written notes. She was trying to get off her mind at Mina.

“I gotta sleep. The study says that people who sleep late because of studying tend to get a lower score because of their lack of sleep.” Nayeon got up and collected her materials, puts them in a bag. She carries her bag and some folders, she walks away and goes to their shared room.

“Whatever grandma, you can’t even stand to sleep late.”

“Don’t stay up too late, or else your pair of brain cells will be fried.” Nayeon snaps back, stick her tongue out on Momo, and closes the door to the room.

Since Nayeon was gone and Momo got the sofa all by herself, she lazily lays on the couch with a few notes on her hand for her to review. Minutes passed, then minutes turned into hours. The girl gets up and goes to their kitchen and grabs something to drink. She saw a blue-colored Gatorade, and she gulps the remaining drink from it and throws the bottle on the trash can on the corner. From the kitchen, she can hear a fumbling on the doorknob and a few muffled voices on the other side of the main door.

Momo goes out of the kitchen. The main door opens, revealing Mina and her classmates Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Momo knows that one of the reasons why Mina comes to that party is because of the fact that Chaeyoung will be there too. Momo knows the other girl’s feelings; however, Mina doesn’t know what Momo feels.

Momo told herself that it was alright. That night when Mina told her about her crush on her classmate Chaeyoung, Momo just listen to her story, she nods and agrees to Mina’s compliments on Chaeyoung. In Mina, those compliments were like flowers and honeybees, but to Momo, it was undoubtedly a piece of rocks that were being thrown at her. Was she supposed to be jealous? Yes, indeed, it hurts. Momo can set aside that, and it was alright because Mina is smiling, and it was all that she can ask for. Now Momo knows what hinders her from telling her feelings to Mina was because she was afraid, it was a fear of humiliation, a soul-crushing rejection awaits her.

Mina was not that drunk, Momo thought that maybe Chaeyoung or Tzuyu stops Mina from drinking too much, and she was thankful for that. Momo guided Mina on the couch, and then she goes back to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on the front door. Momo thanked the two girls, she bowed, and the two went away. She closes the door and heads directly to the kitchen, she grabs a bottle of mineral water and pours it into a glass. She came back to where Mina is. She saw the girl on the couch with her hands covering her face.

“Here, Mina, drink this up.” Momo offered the glass of water in her hands. But the girl on the couch was not even moving an inch.

“Mina? Is something wrong?” Momo adds, she already sensed that something was not right. A quiet sob let loose from the girl, and Momo’s ears were too sharp not to hear that.

Momo sat on the couch beside the girl. She puts down the glass of water on the coffee table in front of them.

“You can always tell me something about this. I’m all ears. You know that.” Momo looks at the girl beside her, trying her best to comfort her crying friend. That triggers Mina. She cries out loud as she grabs Momo’s neck, tears flow on Mina’s eyes, and Momo can already feel her favorite shirt getting wet, but it’s alright because it was Mina. Mina will always be an exception for Momo.

Mina opens up to her, not long after. Momo listens to Mina like she always does. Momo learns from Mina that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu is a thing now. Momo thought that wasn’t she was supposed to be happy about it? But Momo can’t make herself happy, just the thought of her friend being broken hurts her more than Mina’s non-ending compliments on Chaeyoung does to her.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. A month and a half passed since Mina cry her heart out in Momo’s arm. Nayeon is in school for their upcoming theatre play, Jeongyeon is in the office for her part-time job, and Sana is on her class. That leaves Mina and Momo on their home, alone. Mina is sitting on the couch with her feet above the small coffee table. Her eyes are on the phone while scrolling through her Instagram account. Momo sits beside Mina; she is munching some randoms snacks while watching a show she doesn’t even know what the title is. The living room is a mess. The coffee table is full of empty beer cans, pieces of crumpled paper, and there’s a lot of plastics wrappers on the floor together with tiny bits of snacks all over, some random shirts and socks are all over the place.

“I can already hear it. Can you hear it too?” Momo suddenly says, she looks at Mina.

“Yeah, we’re doomed.” Mina chuckled

“Jeongyeon will gonna kill us. This place is trash.” Momo turns off the television then grabs her phone beside her. She unlocks her phone, Momo’s lock screen is them five, the picture was taken back then on their favorite café, Nayeon on the center she got a mustache from her cappuccino, Mina is on the far left with her beanie, she wears her gummy smile that Momo likes a lot. Momo is beside Nayeon looking goofy with her peace sign, she was trying too hard to wink, and it seems so awkward. Jeongyeon, with the most extended arm, snaps the picture with her signature puckered lips, Sana sticks her tongue out and do crossed-eyes. Those were the times when they are not busy and just goofing off around the town.

“You can just bury me on the backyard, Mina,” Momo says as she opens up her messenger to check on their class group chat. Few new messages but nothing important.

“Bold of you to assume that she will not kill me too.”

“Well, she seems to have a soft spot for you.”

Momo suddenly got this random idea from a post she saw earlier, so why not give it a try. Mina might take a hint or something. About the time, she will do something about her feelings. Still afraid but not that much. She’s getting a little hope whenever she sees Mina smiles again.

“Hey, we can clean this mess later. Jeongyeon goes home around six or something.”

“We still have a few more hours. So, how about we create a playlist for each other in Spotify? You know I think it’s fun. I will create for you, and you will make mine.” Momo suggests, she opens her Spotify and showed it to Mina.

“Sound’s fun. Watch me as I put random annoying music on your playlist.” Mina says as she laughs. Her smile makes her eyes squint. It seems her eyes were smiling too. Momo saw that, and she smiles too.

“You will not do that. Hahaha”

They exchanged phones, they both headed to Spotify as they create each other’s playlist.

“Promise me that you will listen to this. These songs are interesting, like me, of course.”

“Nayeon, is that you?”

“Time to get some confidence too, Mitang. And good point, yes, just stick with Nayeon; she’s a narcissist.” Momo replied, and Mina smiled back at her.

“She’s just sometimes got full of herself.”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Momo says sarcastically, and she continued to build up her playlist for Mina.

A few more tapping on the phone, Mina is the first one to finish her playlist.

“What’s taking you too long, Momo? Don’t tell me you put all Twice’s song there?”

“Good idea, but no. Just see it for yourself.”

“Look, I am done.”

“Great. Let’s see what you made for me, Mitang.” They get back on their own phones. Momo sees the playlist that Mina made for her, and it was named “BFF” ouch, Momo says on her mind. Did I just get rejected? That what she thinks. Momo got hurt again. But it’s alright because it was Mina.

Here are the songs included in Mina’s Playlist for Momo

Playlist entitled as “ **BFF** ”

 **Count On Me- EP Version** – Bruno Mars

 **I'm Only Me When I’m with you** \- Taylor Swift

 **It’s Nice To Have a Friend** – Taylor Swift

 **Real Friends** – Camila Cabello, Swae Lee

 **We’re All In this Together** – High School Musical Cast

 **Friends** – Meghan Trainor

 **Sit Still, Look Pretty** \- Daya

 **Locked Away** – R. City, Adam Levine

 **Counting Stars** – One Republic

 **Lean On Me** – Bill Withers

 **I’ll Be There** – Jess Glynne

 **Post Malone** – Sam Feldt, RANI

Meanwhile, Mina was busy checking out the playlist that Momo creates for her. There’s something odd about the playlist, but she can’t directly point it out. How can a girl with a GPA of A be so dumb about this kind of thing? Well, that is love for you.

So here goes Momo’s playlist for Mina.

Entitled as “ **Hey It’s Okay, that’s love.** ”

 **I Like You A Lot** – Linda Lind

 **Sorry, I Like you** – Burbank

 **I like You** – Olive James, Olivia Rudeen

 **I Really Like You** – Carly Rae Jepsen

 **What I like About You** – Logan Mize

 **I Want You to Want Me** – Cheap Trick

 **I Want You** \- Savage Garden

 **Want You Bad** \- The Offspring

 **Want your Love** \- Stonebank

 **You’re the One that I Want** – Dylan Rockoff

 **Lucky** – Jason Mraz

 **Signal** – Twice

Momo thinks that Mina got a hint or two. Mina plays some songs from the playlist she had. But all that she got from Mina was some random comments about the specifics of the music that Momo puts in her playlist.

“This is bops! Thank you, Momo.”

Momo earned a hug from the other girl. So, that’s it? She doesn’t even take a hint or something? I can’t believe this girl. Momo thinks and hugged the girl back.

“See, Mina, I do have a taste. Told you so.”

“Yeah, you certainly have. But hey, how about the playlist I have made for you? Did you like it?”

“Yes, I like it, Mina. I love it.”

“I love being your _friend,_ ” Momo adds up. She doesn’t want to show that she was kind of hurt, so she smiles, but Momo can’t help but let out a squeal in the words that she said. Momo got up and started to clean their mess, Mina also helps, but Momo is too hurt to start a conversation with her. After that, Momo goes to their bathroom, Mina heard the bathroom door being locked, after awhile water running from the sink can also be heard from outside. Mina can already sense that something is not quite not right from that very moment. Maybe Momo got really hurt by that even though Mina knows nothing about it.

Momo, on the other hand, doesn’t stop sending her signals towards the girl. Whenever she is with Mina, she goes reticent, and that is not so very Momo-ish. Mina will just let it slide. Momo then sometimes will ask her out, only the two of them. She will say okay, they will talk casually about things like they usually do. Five of them will hang-out together, will get drunk with their hearts out. Momo will randomly say, “Mitang, what would you say if I told you I like you?” Mina will just answer casually says that Momo is just drunk. Mina thinks that nothing really changes between them; it was still the Momo she knows. But Mina can’t really hide this odd feeling that Momo is sending her. Momo suddenly will get very awkward towards her. There are times that Momo is not able to look Mina in her eyes; that is not the kind of Momo she knows. Mina sometimes will catch Momo glancing at her, but Momo will turn her head away from Mina and will start a casual talk to either Jeongyeon, Nayeon, or whoever is in the vicinity.

Time passes, and seasons changed; some feelings won’t, and most notably, winter means vacation. Momo will stay and the others too, but Mina has to go back to Japan for their family holidays. They really look excellent, just minus the awkward glances between the two. Mina wears her brown coat. There’s a dark green scarf hanging on her neck. Mina grabs her suitcase and her purse ready to go. Her friends bid her farewell as they hug her one by one, Momo hesitates when it was her turn, but she still does anyway. Momo got a letter in her hand, and she slips it in Mina’s coat. The other girl doesn’t seem to notice it. Mina bid farewell to her friends and told them that she would be back by the first week of January.

“Did you give it to her Momo?” Sana asked the girl who is still looking at Mina’s trace outside of their living room. The snow is heavy, just like the words Momo imprinted on the letter she wrote for the girl. She was supposed to give the letter personally, not just slip it on her coat, but the courage she builds up got frozen at the exact moment.

“Yes, I gave it to her. Kind of…” Momo closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

“Don’t worry, Momo, she will understand. She’s your best friend.” Jeongyeon says as she walks toward Momo and pats her on her shoulder.

“Right. I am her best friend.”

“Aww…Hey, don’t be sad, Momoring.. we’re here for you. Mina will be back, so how about let’s just enjoy our vacation? Let's get drunk!” Sana says cheerfully, clearly trying her best to make the girl smile. Momo just gave Sana a weak smile.

Nayeon already has a plan for herself, though. She also plans to go back in Gangdong-gu, her hometown.

“So, guys, do you have any plan for your holidays, I mean we can just stay here and celebrate it, right?” Momo, this time starts the conversation; they are currently gathered in their kitchen for their breakfast.

“I already have a plan,” Nayeon says, then she bites her buttered toast in her hand.

“Care to share?” Jeongyeon says while she carefully stirs her white coffee.

“Nothing special, just going back to my hometown. So, guys, it seems that none of you have any plans, so why not just come with me.”

“We do have a lot of activities there, especially during the holidays. Then we can get drunk in the evening. We can also try to join in on this snow-cone eating competition. I think its fun.” Nayeon adds she was trying to convince the three to go with her because Nayeon stands on the saying the more, the merrier. She was quite sure that her family won’t mind it if she has some company. And besides these people in front of her is already a family for her.

“Yes, that’s fun. What a dumb way to die. I like that.” Momo says, she runs her hand in her hair while she was playing with her bacon strips using her fork.

“Okay, I’m in. You got me in the drink at night,” Jeongyeon says.

“This alcoholic bitch, for sure Jeongyeon will agree if Satan will ask her for a drink in hell,” Nayeon told Jeongyeon

“Yes I will, good thing you will be there too Nayeon,”

“Excuse me? Are you implying that I will go to hell?” Jeongyeon nods, Nayeon flashes her annoyed face to Jeongyeon

“I will go wherever Jeongie is.” Sana cuts off them to avoid further bickering between the two older girls. Then she blows a flying kiss to Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon answer Sana with a disgusted look and then laughs it off.

“I’m serious though, do you think I am joking?, I’m gonna follow Jeongie even if she goes to hell, I will be there too,” Sana says that while locking her eyes at Jeongyeon, her tone was very casual. Jeongyeon drops her toast on her plate, she doesn’t have a choice but to duck her flustered face on the table to hide her face, Sana, however, can’t help but to show off her victorious face as she grabs her cup of warm coffee and takes a sip. Poor Jeongyeon, being defenseless against almighty Sana.

“Right in front of my bacon strips,” Momo dropped the fork on her plate with such force.

“Ahh, love. It will conquer all. Don’t mind, Momo. She is in the puberty stage. Alexa, play My Girl by Temptations. On repeat.” Nayeon says and claps as if she was giving commands to a butler. Obedient Alexa on the kitchen counter plays the song as Nayeon requested. Momo admits it was nice to have someone who shares the same heart as yours; someone will get through ups and downs with, someone to share the love with.

Alexa: “On repeat, My Girl by Temptations.”

Music filled the air, Nayeon bops on the music she requested nudging her shoulders up and down, snapping her finger. Just as then, Nayeon sings, and they got their free surprise concert in the morning.

_🎶_ _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May  
…Well, I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, my girl my girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl…_ _🎶_

“You two are being this disgusting early in this morning. Seriously? And Nayeon nobody wants a concert early in this morning, Okay?” She wears her Momo is not amused face for them to see. She got back on the plate and continued to eat her slices of bacon. She can’t really do something about it because Momo knows what love is.

“Yes, but we can also be disgusting at any time of the day, especially at night,” Sana says, nudging her eyebrows at Momo then to Jeongyeon, Momo shows her a more grossed out face than earlier.

“I can’t believe I am hearing this. Count me in guys. I’m gonna get a jog.” Momo stands up and grabs her plate then goes to the kitchen sink, after washing her plate, she put it in the dish drawer.

“Go away, jockhead,” Nayeon says while holding her fork like a microphone for her mini kitchen concert.

“Why don’t you take a jog too grandma? Oh yes, your bones might break,” Momo says, then she runs off because she saw Nayeon standing up and ready to knock off her face. Momo ran off to the living room with Nayeon on the trail. Momo finds her way to their shared room, and she locks it

“Where is the broom I’m gonna smack your face up! Come here Momo, get back!”

“You guys don’t have respect. I am your unnie! ” Nayeon’s rants can be heard by the kitchen. Jeongyeon doesn’t waste a second to join the teasing.

“Be careful, Momo. She has a bitch ass large hand!” Jeongyeon shouts from the kitchen. A moment later, Nayeon can be seen approaching the kitchen where Sana and Jeongyeon were currently in. Two arms in her hips, walking slowly towards Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon smells trouble.

“Sana! Hide me!” Jeongyeon pleads, Sana, however, didn’t even make any reactions. She just stood up and washed her dishes instead. Leaving Jeongyeon in her seat, exposing her more to Nayeon. Jeongyeon tried to protect her head, she covers it with her hands, but that’s no use to Nayeon’s.

“Ouch! Owwww, my head…” Jeongyeon whines while touching the part of her head that Nayeon hits.

“Serves you right!” Nayeon says as she dust-off her hand.

“It seems that Sana is the only one that I can trust in this household, and also Mina.”

“That’s because I do respect my elders,” Sana says in monotonous, she doesn’t want to offend Nayeon, but it will still hurt though.

“Not you too, Sana, ughhhhhhh... I give up. Just pack your things guys, we will go there by tomorrow. No buts.” Nayeon walks away, defeated, she heads to the couch with her phone.

The next day, Nayeon wakes up on heavy snowfall outside the university common, snowflakes pilling up, covering the ground like a blanket. The sun is nowhere to be found. Nayeon sits up on her bed as she blows her breath to her hands to warm them up, then rubs them together. Friction makes her hand warmer. On the other side of the room is sleeping Momo with her blanket on and a hoodie.

“Momo, wake up, we need to get ready.” Nayeon taps Momo on her cheeks. Momo grunts, she stretched both of her arms and yawns. Momo opens her eyes. She thought that it was still early because it was still dark outside.

“Go ahead and fix yourself. We need to get there early. I think the snow will not be stopping any moment now.”

“I will go check on the two love birds upstairs,” Nayeon adds, she opened the door as she makes her way out, Nayeon is brushing her hair using her hands as she lazily gets upstairs to check on the two other girls. Nayeon knocks on the door, but nobody’s answering, she grabs the doorknob, and it opened. Sana’s bed is empty, of course, Sana will ditch her bed; because it's cold. The two are wrapped together in Jeongyeon’s bed with a blanket that covers their whole body.

“Wake up hoes! We need to go! Get off each other already.” Nayeon’s loud voice echoed in the whole room, but the two girls on the bed remained untroubled. Nayeon removes the blanket, and it revealed the two girls. Sana is on top of Jeongyeon looking so comfy and shit. Sana’s head is on Jeongyeon’s chest while Jeongyeon’s hands are wrapped around on the back of Sana’s head. The girl on the top has been wakened up by the sudden exposure from the cold room. She lifts her head up and rubs her eyes as she looked at Nayeon. Nayeon looked down on the two girls on the bed, tapping her foot on the floor.

“Looks like you two, doesn’t have any plan to get off the bed, huh? Here, let me join you.” Nayeon then tries to hop on the bed too. Sana just let her, Nayeon piled herself together with Sana. However, Jeongyeon, on the bottom, gets all the mass from the two girls. Jeongyeon tried to get up, but the force of the two girls is dominating her.

“Sana don’t let her go on loose, hahaha.” Nayeon laughs, “Nayeon, get off! What the hell, it hurts!” Jeongyeon still trying to get on loose “No, I won’t. This for you because you’re bullying me always!” Nayeon answers back. Sana goes with Nayeon’s plan and doing her best not to let go of the girl below her.

Momo can hear the commotion from upstairs. It was Nayeon’s and Jeongyeon’s voice saying stupid things to each other. Momo goes upstairs with a toothbrush on her hand and a glass of water. The door is opened, and it unveils the three girls on the bed, Sana and Nayeon got Jeongyeon pinned on the bed. Jeongyeon was resisting and trying her best to get off. “What.the.fuck.” That was all Momo can say. Momo’s sudden appearance makes the two girls on top of Jeongyeon to get distracted. Jeongyeon grabs the opportunity to get off, she jolts up, but she put too much force, and that sends her down on the floor.

“Owwwwwww! My back!” “Aish! I hate you two!” Jeongyeon got up and bolted out of the room, immediately leaving the two girls on the bed. Momo, who is still standing not so far from them, followed Jeongyeon after a second.

After all the ruckus, they manage to finish prepping up. Thank God. The four girls got their baggage in their hands, coats, and gloves to warm their bodies against the harsh weather. They headed to the nearest bus station, which is kind of hard since it was still snowing, but the bus ride was peaceful, finally. The distance wasn’t that far, so they arrived at the place after an hour. Nayeon says they have to walk a little to get in their house. Momo and Nayeon are leading while Sana and Jeongyeon are on the trail. The narrow street is full of shining Christmas lights and colorful banners. Some of the residents are still trying to put up their decorations in their houses too. The snow on this place was not too heavy, thus makes the walk enjoyable.

“Jeongie?”

“Yes, why? Are you cold?”

“I lost my gloves, can you give me one,” Sana says as she blows a breath on her hands.

“Where did you lost it?” Jeongyeon asked while looking back on the road behind them, trying to check if it falls along the way.

“I don’t know. It was there a few moments ago. I just realized that it was missing because my hands starts to freeze.” A fog of her breath can be seen as they talked.

“Here,” Jeongyeon says while she removed one of her gloves and gave it to Sana. The girl grabs the glove and put it in her right hand. Jeongyeon holds the other girl’s left hand to keep them warm, Sana looks at their intertwined hands and smiles. Jeongyeon, however, doesn’t know that Sana’s gloves were just in the girl’s pocket. Sana just needs a reason to hold her hands. But she doesn’t have to know that. They continued to walk. After a moment, Nayeon stops in front of a house. The house has a Christmas wreath on the door with several poinsettias, ribbons, and some greeneries. The warm light from the living room can be seen through the window. Nayeon’s house looks cozy as fuck.

Nayeon knocks on the door a few times. “Mom, I am here!” she shouts. After a while, a long black-haired woman with a gummy smile opens ups the door. The three other girls on the back assume that it was Nayeon’s mom. “Oh my, you got a company with you, come on in kids, its cold outside,” Nayeon goes in first followed by the three girls, they put their luggage on the corner of the living room then sat on the red sofa, “Hold on for a second, I’m gonna get something to warm you up kids,” Nayeon’s mom heads to the kitchen.

“Wow…Damn Nayeon, why didn’t you invite us here sooner. It is so warm here,” Momo seems to be amazed by the house, the girl’s eyes are circling the house. The walls have this shade of warm yellow, and it has a dark wood interior friezes, it seems that the house is literally screaming home.

“Your mom is so cool, what happened to you?”

“Not now, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon rolls her eyes at the teasing girl.

“Is that sugarcane was edible? It looks tasty,” Sana points on the sugarcane decoration near the gigantic Christmas tree full of garlands and lights.

Nayeon’s mom came back from the kitchen with four cups of warm cocoa in a tray, and she puts down the cups one by one on the glass table, then she sits on the sofa opposite the girls.

“By the looks of your luggages, it seems that we’re gonna get a huge Christmas party here,” Nayeon’s mom smiled at them. She really looked like Nayeon but a more matured version of Nayeon. “Good thing I’m keeping the guestroom in the upstairs clean at all time, so Nayeon, are you just going to sit there, you won’t even tell me their names?” Nayeon, who is currently drinking her coffee, puts her cup down on the table. “Sorry,” Nayeon says, and she introduced her friends to her mom. “So you guys are schoolmates? That’s really awesome. I am really sorry if my daughter is kind of annoying sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Im Nayeon is a very good girl, we’ve known each other for quite a while now, she’s amazing,” Jeongyeon says, Mrs. Im lets out a laugh “Oh come on sweetie, thank you for the compliments, but Nayeon is not that amazing, she’s really stubborn sometimes, like one time her teacher told me that she goes to thi-”

“Oh my God, Mom, no!” Nayeon cuts off her mom’s sentence to avoid further embarrassment after that Nayeon shoots Jeongyeon with her, “I will kill you,” look. Sana is just smiling on the other side of the sofa, happily drinking her cup of cocoa. Momo was getting red, biting her lower lip and trying her best not to laugh.”Anyway, then I am gonna leave you four alone, just put your luggage on the upstairs, and fix your things” Nayeon’s mom walks away from the room.

“Momo you’re going to sleep with me,”

“Excuse me? what the fuck.” Momo chokes on her cup of cocoa.

“The fuck Momo, I know you want me. Stop pretending already, and you’re just using your love for Mina as an excuse,”

“Nayeon, WhaT tHE AcTUAl FuCHk are you talking about? Fuck you.”

“Yeah, fuck me Momo, take me,”

“Oh, my God! Your Mom will hear us!”

“I don’t care! I want to feel you,”

“That’s really inappropriate, Nayeon; I’m gonna tell your mom,” Momo was already getting up, but she suddenly stops.

“Yeah tell her that I want to fuck you in her house,”

Momo gets back on her seat. Momo doesn’t know what to do. The scene quite amusing for Sana and Jeongyeon; it was entertaining. They doesn’t do a thing. They are just watching the two for a free show.

“HAHAHA,” Nayeon burst out laughing her ass out while clapping her hands, rolling down from the sofa to the floor. “Did you actually fall for that? Look at your face!” Momo doesn’t say a thing because she was really embarrassed.

“Momo, the fuck, what I mean is, you’re gonna share a room with me, do you want to be in one room with this grossly couple?” Nayeon points her finger on to Jeongyeon and Sana then she laughs out loud again, holding her tummy.

“You finished?” Momo says

“I’m really a great actress, though, anyone? I need applause,” Nayeon replied

“Not funny, Nayeon, leave the jokes for Jeongyeon.”

“Her jokes are lame, so I need to,”

“Why the hell it ends up with me?!”

Because you’re Jeongyeon and you’re lame!

Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan, Mina is in her room. She is finishing to fix her things in her room. Her suitcase is still opened with a few clothes sticking out on the side. Mina open ups the curtain, it was snowing. She wonders if the snowfall on Korea is hard as this one. The girl received a message earlier from Sana that they went into Nayeon’s to celebrate holidays. Mina thought that what it would be if she stayed too? But the girl was delighted that she went home to be with her family. Mina grabs her phone from the drawer next to her bed; she checks for any notifications and messages. She got some from her classmates and colleagues. Mina replied back to some and sent them greetings for this upcoming holiday. The girl gets back on her business again. She put her books inside the drawer, grabs the pile of clothes that she used, and takes it to the hamper in the bathroom. Just as she put the clothes on the hamper, something falls off on the floor from her brown coat. It was a letter enclosed in a light pink envelope with a cute penguin sticker on the front. Mina has no idea who it came from, but she does recognize the handwriting on the back of the letter. It says, “Happy Holidays Mitang!” with three hearts beside it. The curious girl grabs a mug and brews a cup of hot coffee from the kitchen then heads back to her room with the letter on her hand. Mina sat on her study table, she removed the scattered notes and pens and put it in the wooden pen cup table on the corner of the desk. She takes a sip then she put her cup of coffee on the side. Mina feels stupid bringing these notes and books together with her during her vacation, but that’s not the important thing now. Mina carefully removed the penguin sticker that seals the envelope. She grabs the letter inside. It was scented, the letter smells like lilac. She unfolds the letter. It was written in a light blue colored paper. Just before she reads the letter, she already knew who exactly wrote it.

_Hey Mina,_

_By the time you’ll read this letter I think that you are already in Japan. Mina, we have been friends for a long time now, and I know some things could never be the same again, but that's what life is all about, you know, there's more to life than just sitting around waiting for something to happen. So I am writing this letter to you to express how much I adore you, you always said that I am your friend, but Mina, I don’t want you like a best friend. I can’t even remember when I started to get these feelings inside of me. Every day spent with you is like a wonderland of surprises. I've stood back, watched, and listened as you told me about your crushes even though it hurts me. You are like sickness and cure together._

_I know that I am very awkward towards you these past few months of the year, I am so in love that I acted insane, but I don’t know, whenever I look at you these feelings inside me grow, and I am afraid that it will suddenly burst out and I am not ready for that because I am so scared to get rejected. I know at some point that you don’t feel the same way that I do feel about you. By the time I when we create each other’s playlist, I believed that you would get some hint, but it seems that you don’t. Even my drunk confessions don’t work too. And I can’t help myself but hurt even more when you showed me the playlist that you created for me, but it was all my fault. I am not expecting an answer from you, so don’t worry; everything is going to stay the way it is now, I am still your friend, and I just want you to know that you can always have me afterglow. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you._

_My heart is, and always will be yours, even if I can’t have yours to be mine._ _I love you, Mina, and if you are still not clear about that by this time, then you are a complete dumbass._

_~Enjoy your holidays there, don’t worry about this letter too much. I got our friends in my back. Anyway, me, Nayeon, Sana, and Jeongyeon doesn’t even have a plan for our holiday yet. I guess we will just figure this one out by ourselves. We will send you our pictures so you won’t miss us. We can also do video calls on Christmas eve! <3_

_~ Momoring_

Mina closes her eyes and grabs the steaming cup of coffee; she takes a sip and let out a deep sigh. “You’re so stupid Mina, what the fuck,” she speaks to herself, “Of course she was serious about that playlist,” she slaps herself. “Ughh, I hate myself!” Her breakdown ends when some knocks on her door. I was her mom, “Mina, are you done tidying your things? We have to go to the grocery. Your dad is already waiting on the car,” her mom’s muffled voice can be heard in her room, “Coming Mom! I will just change my clothes,” Mina replied. She put down the letter and put it back on its envelope. Mina gets up and goes to her closet to change her clothes.

December 23rd, Gangdong-gu, Seoul, 3:00 PM.

Under the gray skies, the four girls are heading to the park to join the annual snow cone eating competition. Nayeon dragged her friends to join too.

“Nayeon, are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, Nayeon, you sure? I mean, there is no harm trying but, I don’t want to freeze my brain permanently.” Jeongyeon adds as she covers her face because of the blowing snows on the road they are walking on.

“You cowards, guys, you can head back home and just wait for me, the snow cone queen, how ‘bout that, huh?”

“Come on, guys, let's do this, don’t you want the prize?” Sana tries to convince Jeongyeon and Momo. Sana and Nayeon are walking together while Momo and Jeongyeon are walking a few feet behind them.

“Jeongyeon, I am so disappointed I already told you the prize? Don’t you want that 30,000 KW and a two bottle of exquisite Johnny Walker Blue Label wine to warm us up after? I expect better. You’re the alcoholic one in our group,”

“Excuse me? Yes, I love drinking it, but I am not an alcoholic,”

“I can’t see your point, though,” Nayeon replied in confusion.

“But anyway! I will get those prize losers. You can just watch me on the corner,” Nayeon lets out a sinister laugh. Why is she like that? Nobody knows.

“I will join Nayeon, not because of the prize but because I want to crush that inflated ego of yours,”

“Try me, bitch.”

“tRy mE BitCH, nye nye nye.. pfft whatever” Jeongyeon mocks Nayeon

“Sana, I am starting to doubt your taste in women, what do you see in her?”

“Ughh, I don’t know I am starting to regret my decision now,”

“Ouch, that hurts, I hate you two, Sana I will crush you too! No one is an exception. You two are going down.”

“Let's just see who will be crushed,”

“Shut up, Nayeon, anyway, Momo, are you okay there? You’re so quiet,”

“Nah, I will just let you guys handle the stupidity.”

“Oh my God, I am starting to get afraid of Momo,”

“Momo, don’t overthink yourself about that letter, okay?”

“I mean, Mina is not that kind of friend who will ditch you after they knew about your feelings, Mitang is not like that,”

“Yeah, I know Mina I was just I didn’t even know if she read the letter or not, I just slip it in her pocket, and that’s it,”

“You’re so stupid, Momo, why don’t you tell her, huh? The letter was already there with her, what’s stopping you?” Momo earned a hit on the head from Jeongyeon.

“Uhhh, you’re right, let me text her,” Momo grabs her phone in her pocket, but it slipped on her hand and falls down on the pile of snow. Momo picked it up on the snow pile and started fidgeting her phone. Sana looked back at Momo and noticed that the girl’s hands are shaking.

“Momo, you’re so terrible at this, I don’t know if you are shaking because of cold or it is because of Mina,”

“And sent…” Momo hits the send button and puts the phone back in her pocket.

“I bet it was both, you useless lesbian,” Nayeon sneered out at Momo

“Fuck you, Nayeon shut up, let’s see how worse you are when you actually fall in love,”

“This girl doesn’t need anyone. I am perfectly fine by myself. No one deserves me, so if I fall in love I don’t really know what that girl does in her past life to deserve Im Nayeon, the theatre art’s department one and only flower,” The girl says it confidently, Nayeon’s friends almost threw up with what she just said, but they won’t let her see that.

“Yeah, Nayeon doesn’t need anyone because she’s in love with herself,”

“Haha, that is so true,”

“Nayeon, why don’t you just marry yourself? You’re oozing with self-love, I am pretty jealous I don’t have that confidence in me, ” Momo suggest

“Yeah, so that she can fuck herself too,” Jeongyeon says, then she cracked a loud annoying laugh.

“Ooff! Hahaha,” Sana laughs at Jeongyeon, too hitting the girl on her shoulder while doing so.

“But sometimes I also wonder what does Jihyo does in her past life, hmmm…”

“Are you saying that I like that Park Jihyo?”

“I don’t know, do you?” Momo fires the question back to Nayeon.

“…”

“Thought you’re so slick, huh? You really ditched us on our Friday hangout to help her in the council room, eh? Hashtag whipped lesbian.” Momo jeers at Nayeon, Nayeon replied with silence. But this doesn’t stop Momo from teasing the girl.

“….”

“Ha! See? You didn’t even deny it, Oh my God, what the hell Nayeon leave our president alone,”

Nayeon stops walking, and the three other girls continued to walk while laughing at Nayeon.

“This is big, the almighty Im Nayeon bows down to our council president Park Jih-” Momo says while she was raising her both hands in the air to mock Nayeon more, but she didn’t finish her sentence because a snowball suddenly hits the back of her head, Momo looks back and saw Nayeon forming another ball in her hand. Jeongyeon is just laughing her ass out while pointing to Momo, another shot was thrown, but it was not for Momo. The snowball lands on Jeongyeon’s jaw, which made the girl flinch, but it was too late.

“Ouch! Im Nayeon, you dumb fuck come here!” Jeongyeon tries to catch Nayeon, but the road was really slippery, and that sends jeongyeon’s butt on the ground. “HAHAHA Double kill!” Nayeon shouts in the distance laughing uncontrollably.

“Seriously, guys? These idiots, why am I even friends wit--” Sana doesn’t complete what she was going to say because Momo suddenly shoves snow on her face “Are you seriously asking why you are friends with us? That’s because you’re an idiot too! Hahaha, take that, Sana.” The girl was frozen in her position. The snow crumbs were falling from her face then down to her coat. Momo runs away from her. “YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Sana screams her lungs out. Momo covers her ear, Nayeon stops tackling Jeongyeon on the ground. Both of them are really shocked. They never heard Sana screams like that ever.

“Damn, I bet Mina heard that too,”

“Uh-hmm. Guys, should we run away or something?” Nayeon says while dusting off the snow in her coat.

“Now, I’m afraid for my life,”

Sana removes the snows that covered up her face, then shoots her friends a very hostile stare,“ Bet you all was,”

Good thing the three made it out alive, not after Sana chased them out until they made it to the park. What chaos it is, but that was fun! They arrived at the park, it was filled with a red and yellow banner, and there’s a lot of people to watch the competition. The emcee starts to climb up the stage and starts the program. There is a lot of snow-cones lining up on the table. The girls are beside the stage.

“Okay free snow-cones, that’s cool,”

“So, basically, we just have to eat snow-cones as many as we can on the given time.”

“Yep,” Nayeon nods while doing some stretchings to warm her up.

And the competition starts, Nayeon’s confidence that she got earlier seems to leave her, she’s on her 7th snow cone when her head starts to hurt. She ends up eating ten snow-cones. Jeongyeon got thirteen and 16 for Momo. Sana ends up getting the prize with her twenty-seven snow-cones. After receiving the prize, they finally headed home and gathered on the sofa to warm them up. Momo sat on the carpet, Nayeon is on the single couch while Jeongyeon and Sana are on the longer couch.

“Damn Sana, what a talented mouth you have there, how can you eat twenty-seven snow-cones in five minutes,”

“That’s really an odd compliment, but thanks.” Sana lays down on Jeongyeon’s thigh

“Everybody, please say, thank you Jeongyeon,” Nayeon says while removing her coat and scarf, she lays it down on the side of the sofa together with her duffle bag.

“Why me? The fuck?” Jeongyeon sends Nayeon her annoyed face.

“That’s because you’ve done a lot of practice with your girlfriend,”

“You, and your filthy mouth, Im Nayeon, you seriously need Listerine as your water,”

“Hey, don’t act like you two doesn’t do it,”

“Okay, we are fucking each other’s brain out every Sunday and Thursday, you happy now Nayeon?”

“Oh My God, Jeongie?! Did you just reveal our fucking schedule, now we have to lock the doors Nayeon might peek on us.”

“Wow, you two are so very organized, I am actually impressed, but hey I won’t peek okay I am not that perv.”

“Sure, Jan.”

“Ah, shit, here we go again,” Momo says, seems that the girl is not ready for another bickering session from the two, she covers her ear then she lays down on the carpet and lets out a huge yawn.

“I think Nayeon needs to get laid tho, like asap. Lately, she wants to talk about pervy things.” Momo says, her back is on the carpeted floor “Should we call Jihyo?” she adds

“HAHAHAHA Momo the hell?” Sana laughs out loudly on Jeongyeon’s lap. She’s just watching the two girls tease each other.

Nayeon throws the pillow from her back on Momo, and it lands on the poor girl’s face. By that time, Momo already knew the weakness of the mighty Im Nayeon, and she might just keep it for her future benefit. They just decided to drink the wine tomorrow night at the Christmas Eve, Sana says that she will put the money she won on her joint bank account with Jeongyeon and will send some to her family.

Mina is currently playing Pokemon with her switch in her bedroom. Mina got a message from Momo later this day it was Momo asking if she checks on her coat. Mina knew that Momo was asking about the letter but hasn’t replied yet because she doesn’t even know what to tell the other girl. It was already 9 pm, and it bothers Mina that Momo might think that she was avoiding the girl. Mina doesn’t want to do that. She grabs her phone on the bedside table and put her switch down on her bed. Mina opens the message that Momo sent her. She replied back to the girl saying that she already read it, and they will talk about it when she came back to Korea.

December 24th Christmas Eve

After preparing the dishes earlier this morning, here they are on the Im family dining table surrounded by the delicious meal, a wine which was Sana’s prize yesterday. There is a stuffed turkey, beef bulgogi, kimchi, potato noodles, and many more. Momo’s eyes are smiling from what it was seeing on the table. Mr. and Mrs. Im was casually talking to them; what was surprising is they are not that kind of parent will make you afraid to open up to them. Nayeon’s parents drank wine with the girls while Nayeon’s sister was just eating all their desserts. They get a few words of wisdom from them. Sana, Jeongyeon and Momo can’t help but to miss their parents too. After they washed the dishes, the girls gathered up on the porch. They decide to give Mina a video call using Nayeon’s phone. Nayeon and Sana are seated on the table with the wine and a few cups while Jeongyeon and Momo were behind them. Nayeon started to dial Mina’s account, after a few rings it got connected, and it revealed Mina wearing her gummy smile the girl was on her pajama’s already.

“Hi, Mitanng! Merry Christmas!, we miss you already, but Momo misses you more.” They greeted Mina, but Momo was just smiling behind them.

“Yeah, I miss you too guys, I miss you too Momoring,” Mina says from the other line.

“Did you hear that, Momo? Say something.” Nayeon then laughs at shy Momo on the back.

“We’re gonna talk when you get back right, Mitang?” Momo asked the girl sheepishly, pulling the hem of her sweater.

“Yes, we do, Momoring. So wait for me,” Mina flashes her charming smile, which Momo finds very attractive. Momo looked at the girl at the screen. She flashes a smile back at the girl.

“Mina, we’re having a drink! We have a lot to talk about. Let’s drink when you get back, yes?” Jeongyeon asked Mina.

“Will never say no to a drink,” Mina replied, the girl can be seen walking, she’s on their kitchen heading back to her bedroom with a cup in her hand.

“Seriously, Jeongyeon? Your head seems to be polluted with alcohol,”

“By the way, are you enjoying your vacation there, Mitang?” Mina opened the door to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed,

“Yes I do, we just finished eating a while ago, I’m so full, the food was really satisfying to eat, but it was fun cooking too,” Mina told her friends it seems that her friends were happy for her because she’s enjoying her vacation.

They drank their wine while Mina is on the other line, after checking up on Mina they bid their farewell for their friend, Nayeon ends the video call, they’re little tipsy now because they drank more than half of the bottle. After that, they finally head out upstairs and goes into their separate rooms. Momo goes to Nayeon’s room while Jeongyeon and Sana open the guest room door. They had so much fun this day, so it was comforting to take a rest. Jeongyeon, however, seems uneasy, so she decided to take a bath. She leaves Sana in their room sleeping, then heads to the bathroom on their floor with a towel and clothes in her hands. She opens the door and put her things in the counter nearby, turns on the bathtub spout and the warm water starts to fill up the tub, Jeongyeon discarded her clothes and dipped herself in the water. She closes her eyes. It was undoubtedly relaxing. The girl’s newly found solitude doesn’t last long because she hears a fumbling on the other side of the bathroom door.

“Hey, someones here,” Jeongyeon said so, she thought that she locked the door, but it suddenly swings open, and it revealed Sana, the girl looked drunk, her face is flushed, Sana closes the door and locked it, then she walked towards the tub, there’s a bottle of wine on her hand and a glass on the other.

“Oh, Jesus, where are your manners,” Jeongyeon couldn’t care less because it was Sana, as if she still has something to hide. The other girl had seen it all.

“Nah, I woke up and realized that you’re not in the room, so I drank this wine while waiting, and then I got bored,” Sana puts the wine bottle on the counter and fills the glass beside it then takes another sip. Sana just stands leaning on the counter.

“Enjoying the show?” Jeongyeon says while splashing some water on her neck.

“Not really, so let me join the party,” The girl starts to red rid of her clothes one by one, she runs her hand through her hair then grabs the wine bottle on the counter nearby. Sana pours a wholesome amount of wine on the bathtub. The clear water starts to turn into scarlet red; wine aroma fills the whole room. It was intoxicating. The girl descends herself into the other side of the tub; their legs collided under the wine-filled water. Sana was still holding the wine bottle on her hands, the girl gulped down the wine then passed it to Jeongyeon, the other girl chugs the remaining wine on the bottle then throws it on the carpeted floor. Sana moves on Jeongyeon’s side, Sana puts her head on Jeongyeon’s chest, every touch they made make their skin burns. The taller girl grabs the shampoo bottle from the corner, puts some on her hand, and applies it to her girlfriend’s hair. After that hot bathing session, the two girls dressed up themselves. They just got out, and they ran into Nayeon. Just as she saw the two girls going out from the bathroom, Nayeon can’t help but get some dirty thoughts on the back of her head.

“Oh crap, I will never look at this bathroom the same way as it does.” Nayeon opens the bathroom door then gets in, Jeongyeon and Sana heard what Nayeon has said, but they just giggled and closes their door as soon as they got into the room. Their relationship seems going strong as time passes by, they have few disagreements and imperfections, but what matters the most is they have each other in those little mistakes and grow together. The weather might be cold outside, but their burning love keeps them warm in this fiery winter season.

After celebrating Christmas at Nayeon’s they headed back to their university housing the day after, it was decided that they will celebrate their New Year there. The girls bid farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Im for their hospitality, the same day that they head back they got a message from Mina, the girl told them that she would fly back to Korea tomorrow.

Mina just got off on her plane. She hails a taxi. Mina was not supposed to be back until January 6th, until she got a call from her professor saying that she was chosen to compete at NSDA (National Speech and Debate Competition). The girl was not really fond of things like this because of her timid personality. Still, she’s flown back to Korea immediately to grab the opportunity. Mina’s presence was needed to arrange some things regarding the competition. If she won this competition, she would go international to compete further. After explaining this to her parents, they booked Mina a flight back to Korea immediately. Mina says sorry because she can’t stay for New Year. Her parents say that it was okay; they are always supporting Mina no matter what decision she makes, thus makes the girl more motivated to win that competition and make her parents proud. So here she is unlocking the door to their university house, seems that there is no one inside, she wonders where are her roommates at this hour, she checks her wristwatch and it was past 6:00 PM. The door unlocks. She switched on the lights and dragged her suitcase back to their shared room. She took off her coat and hung it in the closet, and removed her shoes. Mina took the phone from her jeans and texted Nayeon that she already arrived. The girl doesn’t realize that she falls asleep, she wakened up by the clattering tableware sound from the kitchen, she checks her phone, and it marks 7:54 PM. She gets up and goes to the kitchen where she saw Jeongyeon cooking something on the stove. Jeongyeon saw her and greets her.

“Oh, Hey, Mina, you’re awake welcome back, we did groceries earlier, so sorry if there’s no one here when you arrived.” Jeongyeon flips the chicken on the pan and puts some spices.

“Where are the others?” Mina grabs water from the fridge then sits on the nearby dining chair.

“Well, Sana is upstairs, Nayeon and Momo are still outside, they are so stubborn, said that they would also do the groceries for New Year’s Eve to avoid the rush. Those fools will be here in a minute. They are on their way back.” Jeongyeon explained, the girl was just listening to her. Mina was somehow glad that she was able to celebrate New Year with her friends. That makes the girl happy.

“Mina, I know that something is going on between you and Momo, she has been so vocal about it. I just hope that there is a silver lining after this. I want the best for the two of you. Both of you deserves to be happy.” Jeongyeon looks at Mina with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Jeongyeon. I will talk to her. I hope she’s not mad at me that much,”

“Come on, Mina, if you can only see her face when she talks about you. What a flustered mess. She’s whipped as fuck; Momo really likes you.”

Sana burst into the kitchen, probably because she smells the food from upstairs, Sana joined Mina on the dining table with a phone in her hand. The front door opens, Momo and Nayeon bought a lot of foods and cooking ingredients for their New Year celebration, there’s a bottle of beer cans too. Both of them heads to the kitchen to put all of their grocery bags. Momo saw Jeongyeon in front of the stove. Once she gets fully into the kitchen, she saw another girl sitting on the dining chair. It was Mina and Sana. Momo already braced herself for this situation. She composed herself no need to get nervous; it was just Mina, her friend. Oh fuck, it was Mina, her friend, but also her crush for how many years, and she already knew about it. Momo tried to calm herself down. Inhale, exhale. Momo blanked out, just staring at the void.

“Hey, Momo! You okay?” Nayeon asked Momo, the girl grabbed the bags from Momo’s hand and settled it on the counter.

“Are you with us now, Momo? Damn Minari, looked what you did, she’s not functioning. Fix her.” Sana adds Momo started to blush. She goes on and checks Jeongyeon on the stove to hide her face. Mina lets out a laugh. Momo was being awkward towards her again. But this time she already knew the reason why.

“I-I just dozed off a little. Uhmm... Can we eat?”

After that awkward dinner, they walked back to their rooms. Momo heads out straight to her bed the same as Nayeon and Mina too. The room still feels uncomfortable for the two girls. Nayeon doesn’t give a fuck, she was busy fidgeting her phone. Mina asked Momo if she saw the girl’s Sesame Street hoodie after Momo pointed out where it is. The conversations stop there, and the day ends just like that.

It was New year’s day morning. The sun started to rise; its golden rays began to appear in the sky. It illuminated their tiny house with vivid colors as time passes by. Momo wakes up. She noticed that Mina was already up, Momo wonders where the other girl is. Momo heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and face. She grabs a towel to dry her face. Momo decides to get a morning walk, she goes back to their room and changes her clothes to a warm one, the weather is still cold, before she heads out, the girl heads to the kitchen to get something to drink. Momo reached out for the carton of milk on the fridge. The girl finally heads out, she opened the door and saw Mina playing with a soccer ball near the snowy birch tree. She hesitates if she will approach the girl, she doesn’t want to, but her feet betrayed her. It was too late to go back Mina already saw her. Mina smiled at Momo like she never did before.

“Hey, Momo, going for a walk?”

“Ahh, yes, I need to, I think I’m getting fat after visiting Nayeon’s house, too much food.”

“I see, mind if I join your walk? I need to talk to you too.” Mina replied, Momo suddenly become nervous, her heart is pounding, her body is getting warm even if its cold. A strong morning wind gust over them, this sends chills on their spines.

“Sure, Mitang, I haven’t done a walk or jog with you in a while. I can’t deny that I haven’t missed them. By the way congratulations, I heard that you will be competing for NSDA.”

"Yes, that's true, I am really nervous about that, but thank you Momoring,"

They walked together, talking casually until they reached the isolated side of their area, just a few people can be seen passing by. Momo and Mina decided to go to the nearby park. Entering the park, a slight cold breeze rustles the few leaves from the straw enclosed tree, making them fall to the snow-covered ground. They passed through the lonely trees to get into the playground. It was empty. Not a single soul can be seen. The girls dusted off the snow on the swing and took a seat. Momo used her legs to get momentum. Mina nonchalantly seats on the other swing.

Mina hesitantly initiates the conversation this time. She looked at the girl moving back and forth from her swing. Momo seems happy, Mina thought. She opens her mouth, but not a single word can be heard uttered.

“You know Momo. I kind of expected this would happen. I did a lot of thinking after I read your letter back to Japan. I didn’t know that I hurt you a lot. I am really sorry.”

“That’s fine Mina. You haven’t known,”

“No, It’s not that, you are always there for me, those times that you asked me out, just the two of us I was supposed to get a sign or something, but I didn’t, I am at my fault too. I don’t want to hurt you in purpose.” Mina says, looking at her feet then on the ground as her hands were gripped on the cold chains that are holding the swing.

“I know you wouldn’t do that, Mitang. Whatever was happening to me, it’s on me. I don’t want to drag you in this situation. I know it is hard for you, too, because I am your also your friend.”

“Mitang, I know that this is a lot for you, but don’t worry, I am not forcing you to choose. I can still be your friend. I promise I will not be awkward towards you anymore; I don’t want to lose you because of this stupid feeling of mine.”

“Momo, hold on a second.” Mina tries to stop the rambling girl, but it was no good.

“I am happy to be your friend. I don’t want you to feel bad because of me.” Momo continues, gesturing her hands in the air but not looking at the other girl as she explains herself.

“Momo, wait.” Mina tried again, but Momo appears do be deaf on her appeals.

“You know, It’s okay to be rejected. That what makes us human. I expect this will happen when I write that letter to you. I start this, so I have to finish this by myself as I told earlier I don’t want to drag you into this mess. And if I don’t’ have any regrets or anything because it wa-”

“Momo!” Mina yells to the rambling girl, and that cut off whatever she was going to say. Momo was dumbfounded; it was the first time that it happens, and she did not expect it.

“Just hear me out first, okay?” Mina dried her sweaty hands on her jeans. Momo is just looking at her full of sincerity.

Mina was trying to find the right words for the girl beside her, a thousand things we're currently running in her mind. “I don’t know where to start, okay, we’ve been through our troubles like everyone else but made our way through them. You’ve been my rock through family, personal, and medical issues sort of, and I cannot think of anyone I would want to face the remaining days of my life rather than my friend who basically knew me since the beginning. If it was you, Momo, then I am willing to give it a try. Because you know, the best relationship starts off as a friendship.”

“I know this journey won’t be easy. Just promise me we'll stick together no matter what happens. Let’s take care of each other. Let’s grow together.” Mina adds, then Momo gets off on her swing and looks at Mina with a very loving eye.

“Thank you, Mitang. Yes, let’s grow together. Sorry, I-I was overwhelmed, and I can seem to find a word to show how much you made me happy.” Mina stands, and Momo wrapped her hands around the girl. Their chest pressed together, rising and falling in unison. It was very comforting, probably the most comforting embrace that they have shared. A warm tear fell from Momo’s eyes, and a little sniff can be heard, Mina knew the girl was crying, the girl patted Momo’s back and whispering comforting words like how things will gonna be okay.

Their hug last longer than it should be, Mina was still on Momo’s embrace when she noticed something in the bushes not far from where they are, it’s a black beanie that stands out in the snow-filled white bushes, she knew whom it belongs to.

“I think our friends are spying on us,” Mina whispered to Momo, not letting their friends to hear them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the vicinity not so far, Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Sana hides into the snowy bushes. Are they spying the two? What do you think? Yes, indeed, it is. They trailed the two girls that leave earlier. They immediately changed into something and followed them as soon as they saw them leaving the house. The trail ends in the playground where they are now.

“Okay, this is a bad idea. We should head back,” Jeongyeon suggests, but the two other girls don’t seem to be listening to her.

“If we got caught, I will murder you two, seriously. Let’s head back.”

“Shut up, Jeongyeon, the story was just getting interesting,” The older girl says, she squints her eyes, trying to focus on what the two girls are saying. Sana doesn’t utter a word. She’s more interested in the two girls hugging on the playground.

“Don’t mind them, Mitang. They are so annoying.”

“Don’t mind them, you said? Why not give them a show instead?” Mina, who was currently feeling bold, Mina doesn’t know if it's because of the weather or if it’s because of what just happened. Momo doesn’t understand what Mina means by that, and even before she could withdraw her mind from the depths, Mina’s arms were around her then leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were feather-like, a fragrance of spring, and the taste of warm honey, it was intoxicating. Momo’s eyes shut on its own, Mina’s warm breath felt like a summer breeze in the middle of the winter. Momo came back to her senses. She grabbed Mina’s waist close to her as she kissed the girl back. Momo can feel that a tear was already falling down on her cheeks; Mina noticed it and tried to pull back, but Momo pulled the other girl back in. Their kiss is not at all the same as those in the movies, but one full of passion that ignites and warms their hearts.

Falling in love with your best friend is quite tricky, for you would have to learn to keep the feelings just to avoid ruining your friendship. But it does not really mean that you will ruin your friendship on the spot. It could mean more happiness for you and can actually turn it into something else.

Back to the bushes, Nayeon’s eyes widened, same as Sana too. Sana grabbed Jeongyeon on the collar and dragged her head where she can see the two girls on their playground.

“Damn, girl way to go.”

“Mina snapped. Momo is a bottom.” Jeongyeon chuckles at sight, what a rare sight for them to witness.

“Oooh, yes, what a kiss, damn I feel like kissing someone too.” Nayeon starts to pucker her lips as if she was kissing someone.

“You can kiss me if you want,” Sana winked at Nayeon and puckered her lips at the girl.

“Errr… Nevermind.” Nayeon declined the irrelevant offer from Sana.

“You’re so fussy, would you rather kiss Jeongyeon instead? I am willing to share her with you, Nayeon.”

“Excuse me, no one's going to kiss somebody.” Jeongyeon butted in, Sana, however, doesn’t care about her existence for the meantime.

“Or, we can have a threesome. Whaddaya think?” Sana proposed again, this time she grabbed Jeongyeon again as she attempts to kiss the girl in front of Nayeon, Jeongyeon resisted the kiss and fumbles on the ground.

“Oh, God, Sana, please stop. They will notice us be quiet.” Nayeon acted like she doesn’t care, but a sudden disappointment plastered on her face when the two girls they are watching starts to head back home hands intertwined and a smile on their faces.

“Oh, fuck, the show ends already,” Sana says with disappointment.

“Let’s head out to the grocery and buy something, so we have an alibi if they noticed that the three of us we’re not at the house,” Nayeon says and looked at her surroundings just to make sure that Momo and Mina were already in a safe distance.

“Yeah, let's go. But fuck, what if they knew that we followed them.”

“Go away. We don’t need your pessimism, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon says, and they head to the grocery and buy unnecessary things just for their cover-up. When they finally went home, Momo and Mina were seated on the couch watching something on the television. The two girls on the sofa welcome them with a smirk on their faces, they confronted the three girls.

“Where have you guys been?”

“Seems like they are bored and goes for a walk too? What do you think, Momoring?”

“Yep, they go for a walk in the playground too, I bet,” Mina says the girl was trying to mock her friends to see if they will tell the truth.

“N-no, we did grocery, did you see these bags its groceries right Sana?” Nayeon says nervously, she elbowed Sana. The girl lets out an awkward laugh.

“Okay, enough of this, we followed you, and we saw everything that happened on that playground. We’re happy for you guys, Hehehe.” Jeongyeon confessed, she scratches the back on her head.

“Uhmm Y-yes, we’re happy for you two Uhmm...hehe” Sana runs upstairs as fast as she can, same as Jeongyeon. Nayeon left out with the two girls on the couch, the girl tried to change the subject and bolted on the kitchen. Mina and Momo just laugh at their friend’s stupidity.

New Year’s Eve, it was a great occasion to share laughter and smile with your friends and family. A bottle of wine popped open. Five glasses have been filled up, and it almost emptied the content on the bottle.

“Cheers to us!” They said in unison as they clinked their glasses and took a sip of the wine. They sat back and ate the food that they prepared all morning.

“Okay, guys, how about let's share our most embarrassing moments this year?” Mina suggests, “Like a recap or something. It was fun to take a look back.”

“Yeah, that’s fun. We need a good laugh this New Year.” Momo agreed with her girlfriend. She noticed that Mina’s glass in already empty, so she pours her glass another shot of wine.

“When I should start with? I have a lot, and I am not afraid to share it.” Nayeon confidently says.

“Just the most embarrassing ones. We knew you had a lot, but save it on another share your embarrassing moment day.” Sana says on the other side of the table facing Nayeon with her mischievous smile.

But Nayeon doesn’t care, so she goes with her story. “Okay, so. It was the first day of class. I don’t know what am I thinking that day, but this is what happened. The professor came in, but he suddenly goes outside, so I stand up and go to the whiteboard and starts teaching. I was so shocked because he came back shortly. He says that if I want to teach students, I should have taken education instead. That was embarrassing. Ughh.”

“Well, dumb is your last name. I am not shocked. Seriously not even a little.” Jeongyeon says, she was slicing her steak and shoves it in her mouth.

“Do you want black eyes for a New Year’s present, Jeongyeon?” Nayeon shows her fists to Jeongyeon, but not a trace of fear can be seen on Jeongyeon’s girls’ eyes.

They seriously have a lot of embarrassing moments that we just want to keep for themselves, but where is the fun with that? Yes, these friends can’t keep a secret on each other. They have a lot of those awkward moments. Like that time, Jeongyeon forgot to close the bathroom door, and when someone opened it, her pants were still down. Or at that time when Jeongyeon caught Sana talking to the trash bin on their school. How about when Mina suddenly ran on to the classroom window and cried because her imaginary friend committed suicide. Her teacher has to call her mom because she won’t stop crying. This happened in elementary, and she just shared it with them by now because that was really embarrassing. The five girls spend a lot of time laughing at these moments, not realizing that the clock was ticking, when they stopped eating, it was already 10:56 PM just an hour until the year changes. Nayeon turns on the amplifier; loud music blasted off on the house. They got their party horns mixing with the music and a crazy dance with no rhythm at all, but nobody cares.

The clock marks 11:48 PM. There’s still plenty of time to write New Year’s resolution. They have gathered on the dining table again, scribbling something on their papers. After writing, they neatly fold it and put it in a jar with a red-colored ribbon. They ran outside because the dark sky starts to light up, and a loud thunder-like sound filled the place like there is a war happening somewhere.

12:00 AM

They watched in astonishment as the pitch-black sky filled with vivid colors; Fireworks explode above, bright colors start to ignite the otherwise pitch-black sky. The girls light up their sparkles and begin to run around like there is not tomorrow that awaits them.

Our friendships come in all sorts of forms: serious ones, like the uni friend you discuss sensitive topics, stupid ones, like the squad you do costume parties with, the chill ones like your beer and Netflix mate. Some friendships even turn into something more. But all in all, a true friend is someone who will always love you, someone who will always love you - the imperfect you, the confused you, the wrong you - because that is what friends are supposed to do.

**END  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Isn’t it amazing when you both find both love and friendship in the same person? God has favorites okay. I am jealous. :(  
> But, I had so much fun writing this fic! I think that this fic is boring so thank you for reading until the end. I'm planning on creating another one, this time it will be JeongMi if I have enough time though.  
> If you have any violent reactions find me on twitter @pranksteryoo  
> Anyways, thank you guys. Hehe, Happy Holidays.


End file.
